New Episode Ideas
These are episode ideas created by Logo8th. These will remain here until separate episode pages have been created for all of the episodes. Once that happens, this page will be deleted. Stomp On Home While adventuring in Tanzania, the Wild Kratts find Stomp the Secretary Bird. Recognizing Stomp from one of their previous adventures (i.e Raptor Roundup) they decide to follow Stomp on his long trek back to his nest, where his mate Stompette, boy chick Stompie JR, and his three other eggs are waiting for him. Unfortunately, many predators, including lions, spotted hyenas, and black-backed jackals, are blocking the path back to the nest. Worse still, Donita Donata has captured Stompette and Stompie JR and wants Stomp for a whole Secretary Bird fashion collection. The Wild Kratts using secretary bird powers must protect Stomp from the predators and Donita, save his family, and get all of the Secretary Birds back to their nests before the sun goes down. Animals Featured: Secretary Bird, Lion, Spoted Hyena, Black Backed Jackal Never Before or Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Secretary bird escaping from predators, a close look in a secretary bird nest, secretary bird eggs hatching, Black Backed Jackal training pups how to hunt Animal Names: Stomp (from Raptor Round Up), Stompette, Stompie JR Snake In The Grass While leaving Africa, a black mamba stows away on the Tortuga. The Wild Kratts have to get it out, but black mambas have deadly venom. As they try to get it out, they learn about it's unique creature powers, such as it's strong venom and it's speed. However, Zach wants to use all of the snakes for the power core of his new robot that can capture every animal in Africa. The Wild Kratts must use black mamba powers to save all the mambas from Zach and get the black mamba out of the Tortuga at the same time. Animals Featured: Black Mamba, Secretary Bird, Honey Badger Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Black Mamba showing its black mouth to scare away predators, a close look inside black mamba nest, Secretary Bird fighting a black mamba, Honey Badger surviving Black Mamba bite Animal Names: Mambo, Stomp (from Raptor Round Up and Stomp On Home), Tougho (from Honey Seekers) Monkeys In The Freezer In the freezing cold of the Yunnan Province of China, the Kratt Bros are checking out the rare Yunnan snub nosed monkeys, a species that can live in freezing temperatures, when Zach steals them all to power his new climbing robots. The Kratts have to use the powers of these monkeys in the freezer to save the snub nosed monkeys from Zach. Animals Featured: Yunnan Snub-nosed Monkey, Yak, Snow Leopard Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Yunnan Snub-nosed Monkeys fighting for territory, Yunnan Snub-nosed Monkeys defending themselves from a Snow Leopard Animal Names: Yunna Mandril Mayhem In the Congo, the Wild Kratts are researching the rainbow colored baboon called the mandril, when Donita steals them to incorporate their colorful faces into handbags. The Kratts must use mandril powers to locate the secret treetop hideout where Donita has taken the mandrils and must save the entire troop from Donita's evil plot, with a little bit of help from a certain pair of rainforest creatures. Animals Featured: Mandril, African Civet, Pangolin, Leopard Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Mandril fighting off Leopard, African Civet toying with Pangolin Animal Names: Rainbow Face, Blackspot, Whirler Triceratops Chameleons In Africa, the Wild Kratts team are checking out a group of three-horned Jackson's chameleons, when they witness two large males fighting with their horns, like little triceratops. Suddenly a fire breaks out, and the defending male must temporarily abandon his territory. His rival takes over before he can return. The Kratts must help the lost chameleon return so he can reclaim his territory. Animals Featured: Jackson's Chameleon, Meller's Chameleon, Green Mamba, Triceratops (in book), Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Jackson's and Meller's Chameleons fighting for territory, Meller's Chameleon using lance shaped horn to thrust rival off tree branch, Green Mamba trying to eat Jackson's Chameleon Animal Names: Triceratops, Lancehead Moray Storay The Kratts are diving on the coral reef they have been diving on for some time when they see a moray eel coming out of his den hunting a pair of fish. The fishes turn out to be Blimpy and Puffy the blowfishes who the moray doesn't want to eat after they puff up. When he goes back to his den, he finds a banded sea snake has taken it over. The Kratts have to help the moray eel find a new den. But with a hungry tiger shark around, the Kratts must use moray eel powers and act fast to save the moray eel from the tiger shark. Animals Featured: Moray Eel, Blowfish, Banded Sea Snake, Tiger Shark Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Moray Eel trying to eat blowfish, Banded sea snake taking over a moray eel cave, tiger shark hunting moray eel Animal Names: Noodles, Blimpy and Puffy (both from Blowfish Blowout) World of the Water Bears The Kratts are exploring a drop of water looking for the tiny but invincible water bear. Zach overhears and, not knowing that water bears are both really microscopic and not really bears, wants to collect them to use for his new Indstruci-bot that can be used to capture animals without them breaking out. However, while Zach is looking for them, the Kratts have to find a water bear in this drop of water and use its powers of "dying" when there is no water to stop Zach and save the water bears. But first they have to stop a Mononchus Nematode from eating all of the nearby water bears. Animals Featured: Water Bear, Water Flea, Mononchus Nematode Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Water Bear "dying" without water to become indestructible and survive forever, Mononchus Nematode trying to eat a water bear and a water flea, Animal Names: Endura, Heavy Duty The Adaptation Queen The Wild Kratts are in the North American Forest when they meet an adaptable bobcat and her three kittens. They decide to follow the family while the bobcat power suits are made. However, while the family is hunting a wild turkey, Donita snatches all of the bobcats except for one kitten for her new line of Forest Shirts And Capes. The Kratts bring the baby bobcat back to the Tortuga. The Kratts must use the amazing adaptation powers of the bobcat to save the bobcat family. Animals Featured: Bobcat, Wild Turkey, Raven Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Bobcat hunting wild turkey, raven attacking baby bobcat Animal Names: Bobtail, Jumper, Clawser, Runner Quetzal Quest The Wild Kratts are in Costa Rica to see Aviva's favorite bird, the beautiful Resplendent Quetzal. They find a male with a very long tail, which Martin names SuperPlume, and they decide to follow him back to his nest. There the brothers find two baby quetzals, named Verde (Spanish for green) and Rojo (Spanish for red) by Martin because of the colors of an adult quetzal. Chris goes to follow SuperPlume while Martin stays with the babies. But SuperPlume is stolen by Donita to make a wonderful cape. And Verde is stolen by Gourmand to turn him into a side dish. The Kratts Bros take Rojo back to the Tortuga for protection, and so they can get Quetzal powers to stop two villains this time. Animals Featured: Resplendent Quetzal, Harpy Eagle, Anaconda Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: A close look inside a quetzal nest, quetzal feeding chicks, Harpy eagle attacking quetzal, anaconda trying to eat baby quetzals Animal Names: SuperPlume, Verde, Rojo Putting On The Squeeze While adventuring in Africa, the Kratts come across a fully grown African rock python, which Martin names Coils, and decide to follow him. But when Coils gets back to his den, he finds it is flooded by a heavy rainstorm. Coils goes to try to find a new den. But every den he looks at is owned by either another python, a serval, or a lion. There is also not enough food in the scrublands to support Coils because the plant eaters have moved to the plains due to a drought in the scrub lands. The Kratts must find Coils a new, predator-free home using African rock python powers and the suit's new snake jaw feature. Animals Featured: African Rock Python, Serval, Lion, Impala, Greater Kudu Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: African rock python searching for new home, Servals and lions attacking python, two pythons fighting for mate, python eating greater kudu with expandable jaw Animal Names: Coils Mouth Wars On the coral reef, the Kratts find a beautiful seashell. But when they pick it up to see if anyone is inside, a sarcastic fringehead comes out and drives them away by opening huge flaps of skin around his mouth. The Kratts decide that sarcastic fringehead powers would be great at defending creatures from the villains, so they get to work on the suit. The sarcastic fringehead, later named Fringey, goes out to chase a shrimp and is caught in a net. While Martin goes after him, Chris has to use sarcastic fringehead powers to stop enemies from stealing Fringey's home. Animals Featured: Sarcastic Fringehead, Octopus, Queen Conch Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Sarcastic fringehead using mouth attack, octopus encroaching on fringehead home, fringehead fighting with other fringehead Animal Names: Fringey, Gigantomouth Wolves of the Air The Kratt Brothers are mountain bike riding in Arizona, when Martin lands on a cactus where a Harris' Hawk is perching. There, they find out that the harris hawk is one of the only raptors who hunt in groups called packs. They watch the hawks attack a "pair" of cottontail rabbits. They chase them but one of the rabbits (the real one) escapes. But the other rabbit is not real, it's a trick by Zach to capture all the hawks. Almost all of the hawks are captured in a special net from the "bunny," except for one, which Martin names Leather Talons because they can stand on cacti without hurting their feat. The Kratts have to use the pack hunting powers of the harris' hawk to save the harris' hawk pack. Animals Featured: Harris' Hawk, Cottontail Rabbit, Collard Lizard Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Harris' hawk pack hunting behavior, harris' hawk standing on cactus without hurting feet Animal Names: Leather Talons Lord Of The Leapers In the Congo Rainforest of Africa, the Kratts are exploring the trees when they find a huge troop of over 20 black and white colobus monkeys. The Kratts decide to hang out with the troop while the colobus monkey power suits are made. During that time, two young colobus named Leaf and Leap are both separated from the troop, Leaf by a crowned eagle, and Leap by a troop of chimpanzees. The Kratts must now use the leaping powers of the colobus monkey to save Leaf and Leap and bring them back home. Animals Featured: Black and white colobus monkey, crowned eagle, chimpanzee Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Colobus monkey digesting leaves, the reason why colobus monkeys are the only monkeys who don't have thumbs, crowned eagle hunting colobus monkeys, chimpanzee troop hunting colobus monkeys Animal Names: Leaf, Leap Impala Paintball The Kratts and the crew of the Tortuga play a game of paintball in Africa. During the game, Chris and Martin sneak up on Aviva, but unintentionally spook a herd of impala. As the impala stampede, they end up in an area patrolled by a pack of African wild dogs. The dogs decide to isolate the youngest impala from the herd, but the impala use their strategic powers of escape, including leaping and long distance running, to escape the dog pack. But the impalas aren't out of danger yet. They encounter a leopard attacking a warthog. The warthog escapes when the thundering herd distracts the leopard. The leopard then focuses on attacking the impala. One impala, whom Martin had earlier named High Hurdle, is overpowered by the leopard. To help the desperate impala, Chris uses African wild dog powers to help the pack work as a team to challenge the leopard for its prey as the leopard is about to drag it up a tree, while Martin uses impala powers to get the rest of the herd to safety. Can the team save High Hurdle, or will he be food for either predator? Animals Featured: Impala, Leopard, African Wild Dog, Warthog, African Rock Python Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Warthog escaping Leopard, Leopard attacking Impala, Impala feigning death and then escaping when predators are distracted Animal Names: High Hurdle Wildebeest Stampede In the Serengeti, the Kratts are following a herd of wildebeest on one of the longest migrations on Earth, The Great Migration. It contains wildebeests, zebra, and gazelles. At night, a young wildebeest, named Stampede, is separated from his herd by an attacking pack of hyenas. The Wild Kratts must use wildebeest powers to get Stampede back to his herd. But lions and a crocodile stand in their way. Can the Kratts bring Stampede back to his herd? Animals Featured: Wildebeest, Zebra, Thompson's Gazelle, Lion, Spotted Hyena, Nile Crocodile, Honey Badger (as a hologram) Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: The Great Migration from start to end, hyenas attacking wildebeest, lions attacking young wildebeest Animal Names: Stampede All For The Troop On the Masai Mara plains of Kenya, Chris, Martin, and Aviva follow a troop of Olive Baboons on their daily foraging trip. They observe as the baboons attack gazelles and flamingos, as well as see that they have surprising symbiotic relationship with a herd of elephants. Aviva decides this combination of troop behavior, smarts, and strength would make an amazing creature power suit. But just then, a leopard attacks the baboons and separates a baby named Olive away from the troop. The Kratts must use Olive Baboon powers to save Olive and protect the troop from the hungry leopard. Animals Featured: Olive Baboon, Thomson's Gazelle, Lesser Flamingo, Leopard. African Elephant, Marabou Stork Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Male Olive Baboons fighting, Olive Baboon attacking Gazelle fawn, Olive Baboon attacking Lesser Flamingo, Leopard attacking Olive Baboon, Elephants and Olive Baboons working together Animal Names: Olive Piranha Frenzy In the waters of the Amazon River, the Kratts are snorkeling, when they see a group of red-bellied piranhas hunting a school of minnows. They observe as the red-bellied piranhas swarm around a minnow and tear it to pieces. Seeing these strong jaws, Martin decides to name one of the piranhas Scissor-Jaws, because native tribes used to use piranha jaws as scissors, and also decides that they should have piranha powers. Upon hearing this, Zach wants to use the piranhas to destroy the Amazon and its wildlife. He captures all but Scissor-Jaws. The Kratts must use piranha powers to save the piranhas and the Amazon from Zach Animals Featured: Red-Bellied Piranha, Minnow, Capybara, Tapir, Duck Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Piranhas swarming a minnow, a close up view of piranha jaws Animal Names: Scissor-Jaws Caiman Alley In the wild jungles near the Amazon River, the Kratts stumble across a section of the river filled with black caimans. They decide to call this part of the river "Caiman Alley." They observe the rarely seen team hunting behavior of the caiman, which gives them the idea for caiman powers. However, just as the discs are finished, Caiman Alley is swamped by a tidal bore, and a young caiman, named Snappy, is separated from his mother and siblings in the resulting waves. The Kratts must use black caiman powers to find Snappy and protect him from the many predators of the Amazon. Animals Featured: Black Caiman, Mullet, Jaguar, Anaconda, Piranha Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: A large group of black caimans, caimans working together to hunt, close up views of the perils of a young caiman's life, a tidal bore Animal Names: Snappy The Stealth Game In The Ethiopian Mountains, the Kratts are searching for the endangered Ethiopian Wolf. They observe the wolf doing a few stealth dives into the soil to catch mole rats. This gives them the idea to make Ethiopian Wolf powers for stealthy sneaking. But one baby wolf, named Stealthy, falls down a mole rat hole and is trapped. The Kratts have to use Ethiopian Wolf powers to rescue the baby wolf. Animals Featured: Ethiopian Wolf, Big-Headed Mole Rat, Lammergeier Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Ethiopian Wolf hunting big-headed mole rat Animal Names: Stealthy Killer Squids In the oceans off Baja Mexico, the Kratts are exploring the oxygen minimum zone with special tanks, when they see the "Red Devils," the Humboldt Squid. They watch as these strange creatures feed on some smaller Arrow Squid in such a low oxygen zone. This causes Aviva to decide to make Humboldt Squid powers so the Kratts can breathe in low oxygen waters. But, at the same time the suits are finished, a group of underwater volcanoes, which are about to erupt, are endangering the all of the Humboldt squids in the area. The Kratts, using Humboldt Squid powers, have to save the squids from the underwater volcanos before it's too late. Animals Featured: Humboldt Squid, Arrow Squid Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Humboldt Squid hunting arrow squid, Humboldt squid eating another Humboldt squid Animal Names: Humbo, Squido, Squidtacular, Squidsicle, Beaks (all four from Whale Of A Squid) Gelada Brawl In the mountains of Ethiopia, the Kratts are on a nature walk when they cross paths with a troop of Gelada Baboons. They soon learn that Gelada baboons have a strict hierarchy inside of their troop with infants at the bottom and surprisingly females at the top. They then watch a brawl between two male baboons, inspiring Martin to name one Brawly, when they suddenly decide that they should have Gelada baboon power suits. So they decide to spend a little time with the troop to learn more about them for the power suits. However they need Gelada baboon powers to help and protect the troop when one of the infants, named Gelato after the resemblance between gelato and Gelada, suddenly gets sick and Ethiopian Wolves are closing in on the troop with the male off fighting a rival. Animals Featured: Gelada Baboon, Ethiopian Ibex, Ethiopian Wolf Never before/seen wildlife Moment: Gelada Baboons grazing with Ethiopian ibex, Male Gelada baboon showing teeth and size to scare off rivals, a fight between rival Gelada baboons, Male Gelada chasing away a Ethiopian Wolf Animal Names: Brawly, Gelato Search for the Orinoco Croc In the mysterious waters of Venezuela, the Kratts are searching for the Orinoco crocodile, one of the rarest crocodiles in the world. They are on a mission to count the unknown population of this rare species. They decide to follow one Martin names Oar for the river it lives in, the Orinoco. Meanwhile Zach is trying to make the people nearby believe that the crocs are dangerous and need to be disposed of. The people believe him and begin capturing all the crocs, including Oar. The Kratts must use Orinoco crocodile powers to rescue the crocs and convince the people that Zach is lying and that crocs aren't always as dangerous as they appear. Animal Names: Oar Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: The rare Orinoco crocodile and the rare Cuvier's dwarf caiman in their natural habitat, Orinoco crocodile attacking capybara, Orinoco crocodile ambushing butterfly peacock bass, Orinoco crocodiles attempting to cannibalize each other, Orinoco crocodile attempting to eat a Cuvier's dwarf caiman, Orinoco crocodile digging hole to survive dry season Animals Featured: Orinoco Crocodile, Cuvier's Dwarf Caiman, Capybara, Butterfly Peacock Bass Sahara Sandgrouse In the baking sun of the Sahara Desert, the Kratts are collecting water for their canteens, when they see a group of sandgrouse landing in the water. They observe the sandgrouse collecting water in their chest feathers and flying away with it. They decide to follow the sandgrouse to see why they were collecting the water. After trekking for miles, they find that the sandgrouse are all males and that they were collecting water to quench their chick's thirst. But suddenly, a severe drought hits and all the waterholes dry up. The Kratts must use sandgrouse powers to get water to all the sandgrouse in the Sahara before it's too late. Animals Featured: Sandgrouse, Desert Horned Viper, Camel Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Sandgrouse collecting water for chicks, desert horned viper attacking baby sandgrouse Animal Names: Sandy, Sahara, Dune, Desert Big-Mouthed Grouper In the Great Barrier Reef, the Kratts are observing a sardine migration, when a massive grouper comes in and swallows a bunch of the sardines, to which Martin quickly names it Swallow. Amazed at the massive swallowing power of the grouper, the Kratts decide to follow it so that the grouper power suits can be made. Meanwhile, Gourmand has stolen most of the groupers already for his new seafood restaurant. The Kratts must use the swallowing powers of the grouper to save the fish from Gourmand. Animal Names: Swallow Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Grouper swallowing sardines, a close up view of the mechanism a grouper uses to swallow prey so fast Animals Featured: Jewfish Grouper, Sardine, Red Snapper, Seahorse Martial Artist Mantis Shrimp While snorkeling in the Great Barrier Reef, the Kratts are exploring the sandy bottom of the reef when they see a rock crab getting "punched " by a mantis shrimp, which Martin names Rocky, after the pro boxer. The Kratts decide to study this amazing shrimp with front arms that can punch so hard that they can break aquarium glass. They decide that the punching powers of the mantis shrimp would make a great creature power suit. However, Zach overhears their conversation and decides to capture all the mantis shrimp, including Rocky, to use for his new Boxing Bots. Can the Kratts, using mantis shrimp powers, save Rocky and the other mantis shrimp from Zach's evil plot? Animals Featured: Mantis Shrimp, Rock Crab, Parrotfish Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Mantis shrimp "punching out" rock crab, a close up look at how the mantis shrimp's punches have such incredible power Animal Names: Rocky Glowing In The Dark The Kratts are using the Amphisub to explore the deep sea when they drive into a sea of sparkling lights in the dark. They decide to check out one of the lights, which turns out to be coming from a Deep Sea Anglerfish who is using its glow-in-the-dark lure to entice its prey to it, inspiring Martin to name it Nightlight. As they watch the anglerfish, a small shrimp appears and is quickly gulped down by the anglerfish. Realizing that the anglerfish's glow-in-the-dark lure and backwards facing teeth would make great Creature Power Suits, the Kratts decide to have anglerfish power disks made. However Donita Donata has learned about the anglerfish's lights and decides that she wants to capture them all to make a new line of fashionable headlights. The Kratts must use anglerfish powers to stop Donita from capturing all of the anglerfish. Animals Featured: Deep Sea Anglerfish, Hairy Anglerfish, Deep Sea Shrimp Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: The different lights of animals in the deep sea, a deep sea anglerfish and hairy anglerfish in their natural habitats, deep sea anglerfish using lure to entice prey, deep sea anglerfish eating deep sea shrimp, male deep sea anglerfish attaching to female deep sea anglerfish Animal Names: Nightlight Around The World With Eight Arms In the waters of the Pacific Ocean, the Kratt Brothers run into Seven, the Giant Pacific Octopus. They realize that, since Seven stole the Creature Power Suits the last time they ran into him, they never got to use octopus powers. The Kratts decide to travel around the world, utilizing the Octopod, to find different kinds of octopus to add different octopus abilities to the Creature Power Suits, as well as the Octopod itself. However Gourmand has decided to capture all of the octopuses, including Seven, to make them into fried calamari. The Kratts have to use their octopus powers as well as the newly updated Octopod to save Seven and the other octopuses from Gourmand. Animals Featured: Giant Pacific Octopus, Mimic Octopus, Veined Octopus, Cyanea Octopus, Dumbo Octopus, Blanket Octopus, Blue-ringed Octopus, Damselfish, Clam, Great Egret, Great White Shark Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Giant Pacific Octopus fighting Great White Shark, Mimic Octopus imitating pair of sea snakes to scare off damselfish, Veined Octopus using coconut shell to protect itself from Great White Shark, Cyanea Octopus squirting water at Great Egret, Dumbo Octopus in it's natural habitat, Blanket Octopus floating on surface of water, Blanket Octopus male attempting to attract female, the flashing, blue rings of the Blue-ringed Octopus Animal Names: Seven (from Octopus Wildkrattikus), Quick Change, Nutty, Squirt, Pulpo (from Creatures of the Deep Sea Part 2), Scarf, Poisonbeak Bloodsquirters of the South While exploring in Texas, the Kratt Brothers nearly trip over a very well camouflaged creature, the regal horned lizard, also known as the horned toad. They observe the lizard's many defensive creature powers, camouflage, playing dead, puffing itself up to appear larger, and squirting blood out of its eyes in order to hit predators. This final defense prompts Martin to name the lizard Bloodsquirt. However, Zach wants to collect all of the horned lizards for use in his new line of robots, and so he sends his Zachbots to collect all of the horned lizards in Texas. The Kratts must use regal horned lizard powers to stop Zach from stealing all the horned lizards. Animals Featured: Regal Horned Lizard, Coyote, Coachwhip Snake, Harris' Hawk, Ant Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Regal Horned Lizard being attacked by predators, a horned lizard's many defense strategies, a horned lizard squirting blood out of its eyes to deter a predator, a horned lizard consuming its favorite prey, ants Animal Names: Bloodsquirt Bone Breakers The Kratts are adventuring in the Ethiopian Highlands, when they observe a lammergeier dropping some strange, white objects onto a bunch of rocks. It turns out that the objects are bones, and that dropping them to break them open is how lammergeiers get their food. While Martin names an adult lammergeier Bash, a juvenile Smash, and a baby Crash, Chris calls the Wild Kratts Crew to ask if lammergeier powers can be made. However, Gourmand overhears them, and teams up with Zach to use the lammergeiers in order to collect bones for Gourmand's latest dish. He captures all of them, except for Crash. The Kratts, using lammergeier powers, have to save all of the lammergeiers, including Bash and Smash, from the two villains Animals Featured: Lammergeier, Ruppel's Griffon Vulture, Lappet-faced Vulture, White-necked Raven Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Lammergeier dropping bones on rocks to break them in half in order to eat them, juvenile lammergeier learning how to break bones, a close up look into a lammergeiers nest Animal Names: Bash, Smash, Crash Lair of the Stinkbird The Kratts are adventuring in the Amazon Rainforest, when they suddenly smell a strange, putrid odor. The stink turns out to be coming from a hoatzin, otherwise known as a stinkbird, due to its strange diet of aromatic leaves. But before any more observing can be done, the hoatzin, which Martin names Mohawk, for its wired feather crest, flies away to its nest, with the Kratts following. At the nest, they discover that baby hoatzins are the only birds with claws on their wings that are used for climbing. This makes the bros decide to ask for hoatzin powers to be made. Suddenly, a great black hawk attacks the nest, and Mohawk chases it away. But, while she's gone, a palm viper knocks the nest full of chicks, including one Martin named Lil' Rocker, into the river below. Though hoatzins are on of the few birds that can swim, the current is too strong for swimming and the nest is carried away. The Kratts have to use hoatzin powers to rescue the babies before Mohawk comes back home and finds them gone. Animals Featured: Hoatzin, Great Black Hawk, Palm Viper Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: The odor of an adult hoatzin, a look inside the nest of a hoatzin, baby hoatzin using its wing claws to climb, hoatzin swimming, mother hoatzin chasing away a predator Animal Names: Mohawk, Lil' Rocker Traps In The Sand The Kratt Brothers are adventuring in the Kalahari Desert in Africa, when Martin trips over a small hole in the ground. They find out that the hole is made by the larva of an insect called an antlion, which digs a hole in the sand to trap ants and termites. Martin decides to name the larva Sandtrap, because of the traps it makes in the sand. However, Donita Donata has discovered that adult antlions appear similar to dragonflies, and so she decides to use the antlion adults to make an accessory for her newest line of hats. The Kratts must use the powers of both the larval and adult stages of the antlion in order to stop Donita from capturing all of the adult antlions. Animals Featured: Antlion (larva/adult), Ant, Harvester Termite Never Before/Rarely Seen Wildlife Moments: Antlion larva building a sand trap, how an antlion larva captures prey, the differences between an adult antlion and a dragonfly Animal Names: Sandtrap Category:Episodes Category:Cast